


Одиннадцатый по списку

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Федя пытается наладить жизнь после окончания карьеры из-за травмы. Он подменяет на лето Габулова, и временно становится тренером в академии Локомотива. Саня - молоденькое дарование, которое явно намеревается довести Федю до нервного срыва своей влюбленностью.
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov





	1. Chapter 1

Он уговаривает себя, что это всего на два месяца. Не самая пыльная работа, не самые плохие деньги. Не самая страшная ответственность, в конце концов, оболтусы 15-16 лет — не первоклашки, за которыми нужно следить круглосуточно. Хотя, это как посмотреть...

В любом случае, все его возражения успешно отметены будущими «коллегами» за чашкой вина. 

— Летом самая гнилая пора, — наконец честно признается Володя, перестав нахваливать мальчишек и карьерные перспективы (довольно скудные, если честно). — Обычно они в школе дебоширят, да там и насидятся, приходят уже уставшие. А летом — всю энергию на поле.

— То есть — на меня, — понятливо уточняет Федор. Ему в ответ согласно кивают. 

— Да не боись, я тебе бумажку черкну, с кем можно разговаривать, на кого прикрикнуть, и прочее. За две недели привыкнешь, потом обратно меня еще не пустишь... 

Смолов недоверчиво морщится. Подменить опытного тренера на время затяжного больничного-отпуска — это только звучит легко и незамысловато. А на деле будут человек двадцать отбившихся от рук подростков, у которых отобрали любимого (черт побери, даже без иронии) педагога и подсунули взамен неизвестно кого. Еще и на временной основе — тем более, можно куролесить. Даже если заведешь врага в лице молодого тренера, к сентябрю его все равно турнут, и все вернется в привычную колею. 

— Двадцать — это ты перегибаешь, — Володя меланхолично подливает ему вино, — у нас всего пятнадцать этих недорослей, четверых родители на лето забрали, за границу будут вывозить, то ли выгуливать, то ли в тренировочные лагеря, одно другого не лучше. Так что всего десять человек — твоя забота.

Федя спокойно воспринимает это округление, потерявшее одиннадцатого мальчишку. Где десять, там и одиннадцать, из-за чего уже возражать-то. 

Когда два дня спустя Володя, подхватывая спортивную сумку на плечо, прощается с ним у ворот стадиона и вручает мелко исписанный двойной листок, Федор уже всерьез удивляется, что фамилий в нем одиннадцать, а не десять. 

* 

На базе «Локомотива» царит солнечная тишина...   
Или нет, уже не царит. 

Оголтелая толпа мальчишек вылетает из раздевалки, кто-то небрежно тащит мячи, досадливо их распинывает. 

Поле ядовито-зеленое, сочное, местами взрытое бутсами, лысоватое у границы ворот. 

Смолов жмурится пару секунд, от ярких солнечных цветов больно глазам, как с похмелья. Хотя давно уже должно было отпустить — вчера он не пил, только вчитывался до головокружения в тренировочные планы. 

Пост-сезонье — расслабуха, когда мальчишкам нужно дать отдохнуть и снизить нагрузки. А вот ближе к новому учебному году уже усиливаться, набирая форму. В общем-то всё это он прекрасно знает на собственном опыте, о чем тут переживать. 

Федор открывает глаза и торопливо считает рассыпавшиеся по полю фигурки. Десять.

«Одиннадцатый опять проебался», — с вялым раздражением отмечает он. Парня зовут Сашей, но для Федора он уже прочно стал тем самым «одиннадцатым», лишним, слишком беспокойным, полученным внагрузку к остальным и за какие-то особые грехи. 

Сашка, как будто желая поскорее подтвердить его мысли, вылетает из раздевалки с бутсами в руках, нелепо топчась в носках по черной полосе беговой дорожки, окольцевавшей поле. Оборачивается к трибунам, жмурится на солнце, но все равно радостно улыбается Федору. 

— Кокорин, тебя за руку на поле вывести или что? — всерьез орать сил и желания нет, но он произносит это достаточно раздраженно, чтобы лучезарная улыбка чуть погасла.

— Ну, если хотите, — пыхтит это недоразумение, прыгая на одной ноге и на весу пытаясь надеть обувь. 

Федор не выдерживает и спускается с трибуны. Несколько шагов — тут в конце концов не стадион для зрителей, которых нужно держать на внушительном расстоянии. Пластиковые кресла торчат тут для своих. 

— Пороли вас всех мало, — как-то совсем по-стариковски возмущается Смолов. В собственном педагогическом бессилии он готов расписаться заранее. Никогда не мечтал о тренерской карьере, но так уж вышло, что нужно подзаработать.

Сашка справляется с бутсами, вскидывает на него чистые голубые глаза и выжидающе смотрит. Чего, собственно, ждет? Что пороть будут прямо сейчас? 

— На пробежку, а потом по двум командам, ворота сдвиньте ближе, давай пошел, собери всех, — сухо приказывает Федя. 

Мальчишка послушно кивает и срывается бегом гнать всех на пробежку. 

Федин «одиннадцатый» вообще-то довольно неплох. И как игрок, и как... Не то чтобы лидер, особого влияния за ним пока не заметно, но его охотно, пусть иногда и насмешливо, слушают. В каждой команде есть такой любимый балованый ребенок, как правило, это кто-то из младших. В академии, где мальчишки примерно одного возраста, статусы распределяются как-то иначе, но суть в целом одна. 

Смолову уже пришлось отсидеть тут пару дней рядом с Володей, еще не дав согласия на работу, но уже чутко вглядываясь в будущих подопечных. Сашка ему запомнился. Что хуже всего — и он Сашке запомнился тоже. 

— На две команды, я кому сказал? — прерывает Федор возню мальчишек. Не умеют смирно бегать, пусть играют. Лишние мячи услужливо катятся к кромке поля, подростки переругиваются, делясь на команды по собственным предпочтениям. По-хорошему, разогнать их по разным сторонам должен тренер, но Федор еще и по позициям не всех запомнил. Упущение. 

«Одиннадцатый» с нервной улыбкой теребит за рукав высокого мрачного Андрея. Федор хочет прикрикнуть на них, чтоб отлипли друг от друга, но отвлекается на другую парочку, которая уже втихаря пытается друг друга отмутузить. В итоге, сдавшись, просто оглушительно свистит, знаменуя начало игры. На своей способности поддерживать дисциплину тоже можно поставить жирный крест. 

То, что неугомонный Сашка допек-таки Андрея, отобрал у него перчатки и встал в ворота, Смолов замечает после свистка. Идет игра, а у него вратарь болтается в нападении и фолит как заправский боец, а перспективный форвард залип в воротах, недовольно хлопая друг о друга чужими, очевидно слишком большими, перчатками. 

— Одиннадцатый, — раздраженно заключает Смолов, и только тут понимает, что еще кого-то потерял в противостоянии двух команд — нечетное число. 

— Ты у меня кто? — к сидящему на траве парню он обращается уже спокойнее. Сам виноват, что не подумал. Мальчишек на лето оставили в полуразобранном состоянии, но никого из вратарей на удивление не забрали домой, и вот теперь их трое — явно перебор. 

— Игорь, — без особой симпатии, но довольно спокойно отвечает парнишка. 

— Правила хорошо знаешь? — Федор не дожидается ответа, протягивая свисток. — На, держи, свисти тогда. 

Игорь не заставляет себя уговаривать, берет свисток и начинает носиться вслед за играющими по кромке поля — в толпу не лезет, все-таки никакой отличительной формы на нем нет. Но сойдет и так. 

— Умница какой, — почти умиленно констатирует Смолов, сам опускаясь на траву и подтягивая под себя ноющую ногу. Вообще-то, со слов Володи, все они тут удивительные умницы, но скепсис не позволяет так запросто довериться этому утверждению. 

В воротах внезапно происходит свалка. Быстро вскочить на больную ногу не получается, поэтому Федор не успевает к кульминации действа. 

— Забрал! — на кого-то зло фыркает Сашка, стоя на коленях и прижимая мяч к груди. 

— В ворота залетело, не пизди! — орет в ответ второй парнишка, только что слезший с этого самого несчастного Сашки. Федор клятвенно обещает себе выучить всех по именам, а пока просто отвешивает безымянному спорщику подзатыльник. 

Кокорин в это время выпускает из рук мяч и садится на задницу, горестно рассматривая разбитое колено. 

— За врачом побежал, — командует Федор провинившемуся. — Игорь — на ворота. Вторая команда играет в меньшинстве, наказаны за грубость. 

Сашку он оттаскивает на край поля с некоторым трудом, пацан оказывается тяжелым, отчаянно хромает и намертво вцепляется в локоть, как в последнее спасение. 

— Где ушиб? — строго спрашивает Смолов. Внятного ответа не ждет, сам начинает осторожно ощупывать колено — уже как-то почти привык, что Саня только смотрит синими глазищами и ничего толком не говорит. — Тебе кто позволил в ворота встать? 

— А нельзя? — удивленно уточняет мальчишка. — Раньше тренер всегда разрешал. 

Как наяву встает перед глазами Володя, назидательно, почти по слогам, произносящий «Ни на слово не верь, и смотреть будет вот так искренне — тем более, не верь. Ничего плохого особо не натворит, хороший парень, но крутить будет, как захочет, если хоть раз купишься». 

Смолов решительно настроен «не покупаться».

— Еще раз увижу на чужой позиции — отстранен от тренировок, ясно? Где болит, словами уже скажи, или тебе по голове прилетело? — раздражение на мальчишку какое-то иррациональное, порожденное не им, а внутренним дискомфортом, требующим огрызнуться хоть на кого-то.

Впрочем, Сашка ничуть и не впечатлен злым тренером. Он долго как-то оценивающе смотрит Смолову в лицо, потом накрывает пальцы, ощупывающие колено, своими пальцами, и с усилием перетаскивает их выше, задрав ткань шорт на бедре. Здесь кожа совсем гладкая наощупь, не покрытая царапинами и даже тонкими золотистыми волосками, как голень. 

— Потянул, наверное, — не отрывая какого-то отчаянного, но расфокусированного взгляда от его лица, поясняет Сашка. 

За спиной победно орут, закатив мяч в ворота, Федор вздрагивает и отдергивает руку. Вовремя — тут же к ним подбегает врач. 

Сашка преображается на глазах: как семилетка обиженно требует заморозить колено, чтобы продолжить игру, и ни о каком растяжении уже даже не упоминает.


	2. Chapter 2

О том, что с детьми придется тащиться на сборы и игру в соседнюю область его никто не предупреждает до последнего. Кажется, и не предупредили бы, просто запихав в автобус в последний момент, но нужно оформить кучу документов и без Федора это не выходит никак. 

— Ну не кипишуй ты, съездишь с ними как в отпуск, воздух свежий, река чистая, на десять кэмэ вокруг одни поля, ни одна сволочь у тебя за водкой не убежит — некуда бежать, — слушать увещевания секретаря очень успокоительно. 

Смолов покорно подписывает бумаги, не сильно вчитываясь. Если какой-нибудь из оболтусов утопится, или того хуже, переломает ноги, то он и сам себя загрызет, какие уж тут санкции от клуба. Ответственность ощущается хорошо. 

Готовность что-то делать не ощущается от слова совсем.

— Сам всё знаешь, — почему-то отчаянно противоречит внешний мир его мыслям. — Если что, ответственным оставишь Игоря, он справится. Кокорина держи при себе, тогда балаболить будет много, но вреда от него нет. За Андреем смотри, чтобы не подрался, остальные сами себя выгуляют.

— А можно я Кокорина отдам ответственному Игорю, чтобы они друг друга нейтрализовали, а сам, так и быть, даже повоспитываю остальных? Ну, нельзя так нельзя, — тяжело вздыхает он.

Эпопея планируется четырехдневная. Приехать, искупаться, отдохнуть день, вяло потренироваться, отыграть товарняк с местными ребятами, продышаться и ехать обратно. Игровая практика — это важно, не всё же сокомандников мутузить на поле, надо привыкать и к незнакомым соперникам. 

День начинается с подозрительного затишья. Пацаны, сонные и недовольные, загружают себя в автобус, который даже после этого остается полупустым. Федор планирует кинуть на соседнее сиденье свою сумку, вряд ли оно будет востребовано, когда есть свободные места у окон. Но внезапно туда падает Кокорин. Именно падает, досыпающий находу, совершенно уморительный. 

— Мне сказали держаться рядом с вами, а накосячу — исключат, — даже не понизив голос, делится он. Бесцеремонно чешет нос о плечо Смолова, и тут же укладывается на него, едва ли разборчиво пробурчав «Федрмихалыч, ну выж разбудите».

«Федрмихалыч» с десяток секунд просто охуевает, а потом привычно решает смириться. Сумка остается валяться в ногах, Сашка горячо сопит в шею, плечо моментально затекает, но зато на них двоим всем абсолютно пофиг — весь автобус спит. 

Глядя в окно, Смолов мечтает о том, как приедет в отель и запрется в номере, бросив это недоразумение на попечение умницы-Игоря. Невозможность купить водки вдруг становится не бонусом, а приличным таким минусом расположения. 

* 

Все его розовые мечты безжалостно разбиваются о быт. 

Одноместных комнатушек тут нет, да и выделено помещений ровно столько, чтобы распределить мальчишек — половина здания стоит под замком и покрывается пылью. «Игорь», — отчаянно думает Федор, — «со мной поселится Игорь, будет вечерами тихо книжку читать». 

Согретый этой мыслью, он разбивает парней на пары и отправляет осваиваться в новом жилье. Игорь маячит где-то у окна, ключ получить не торопится, говорит по телефону. 

...А потом подходит в компании Андрея, еще одного вратаря. 

— Можно нас вместе?  
— Можно, — обреченно соглашается Федор, припоминая, что Андрей у него тоже из категории «проблемных», и в принципе такое заселение будет даже правильным. Если бы не одиннадцатый его игрок.

Кокорин как специально исчезает, не позволяя пристроить себя куда-нибудь. 

— Сашку где потеряли? — Федор удерживает за плечи обоих своих вратарей, те переглядываются.  
— Он с младшим курсом поздороваться пошел, сам вернется, — все-таки отвечает Игорь.

Ватага четырнадцатилеток здесь уже со вчерашнего дня — они и матч свой сыграют на день раньше. Сколько не распинайся про «десять кэмэ полей вокруг», а игровое поле всего одно и этим ресурсом надо делиться.   
Пацанята носятся по тренировочной площадке, но, то ли борзеют в отсутствие тренера, то ли просто гуляют — движение хаотичное и самоорганизованное. Младший курс забавляет Федора: очень неравномерно вытянувшиеся, разномастные, горе, а не команда. 

— Твой боец? — строго спрашивают из-за плеча.

— К сожалению, — пытается отшутиться Федор, наконец находя Сашку глазами. Тот что-то оживленно рассказывает, с двух сторон подпираемый совершенно одинаковыми мальчишками.

— Забирай, — непреклонно приказывают Смолову. 

Юрий Палыч зовут старика, вспоминает Федор. Хороший тренер, как говорят, хотя и со своими тараканами.

Орать не приходится, Сашка сам видит его издали, и тут же срывается бежать. 

— Опять набаламутил? — недовольно спрашивает уже у него старикан.

Кокорин в ответ смотрит кристально честными глазами, но отступает за плечо Федора. 

— Наказан, жить будешь со мной, — объявляет Федор, но только тогда, когда они отходят на некоторое расстояние — радовать Палыча почему-то совсем не хочется. — Может, на тренировку наконец не опоздаешь. И придешь не в одних носках...

Сашка с подозрительным энтузиазмом кивает, кажется, планируя на следующей тренировке быть и вовсе без носков. И это в лучшем случае. 

* 

К вечеру Федор готов признать себя непроходимым идиотом. 

Бывало такое и раньше, что он не замечал вполне очевидных подкатов, так что не впервой. Но сама ситуация до того дикая, что вызывает растерянность. 

Первым делом Кокорин раздевается. Не целиком, слава всем богам. На законном месте остаются унылые, пуритански серые трусы, ничуть не предназначенные для соблазнения. Но это единственная уступка. 

Он вытягивается на кровати на животе, подгребая к себе телефон, и выразительно лежит. 

Лежит со знанием дела. Ерзает, разводя колени и приподнимая задницу, тоскливо вздыхает, потягивается прогибаясь в пояснице. Смолов подчеркивает в конспекте восемь строчек подряд, совершенно не понимая, что именно пытается пометить на память, и надо ли это ему вообще. 

Должно быть смешно.   
Неловко, может быть. Или он должен разозлиться. Но по непонятным причинам ощущает только страх и бессилие.   
Сашка возится на кровати еще отчаяннее, оголяя тонкую белую полоску на пояснице, которую должна прикрывать резинка шорт. 

— Ты одеться не пробовал? — не выдерживает Федор.

— У меня все мокрое, кроме формы, — с готовностью возражает Сашка. С него станется для достоверности и правда намочить всю одежду, поэтому Федор просто не углубляется в детали внезапной стирки.

Вообще-то к вечеру холодает, и смотреть на эту несчастную спину, покрытую мурашками, он точно не готов. Смолов решительно выцарапывает из собственной сумки белую майку и швыряет на чужую кровать. 

Сашка обиженно или удивленно ойкает. А потом что-то опять придумывает у себя в голове и без вопросов одевается.   
Обиделся или отстал?  
Федор делает ставку на первое, но запинав ногами неуверенное чувство вины, погружается в чужие тренировочные конспекты. Минут на двадцать это и правда увлекает. 

Когда он поднимает взгляд от бумаг, Кокорин спит. Безо всякого эротического подтекста, абсолютно спокойно спит, отвернувшись к стене, свернувшись в клубок, и едва удерживая в расслабленной руке телефон. 

Под злополучной белоснежной майкой остро проступает ряд позвонков. Смотреть на них как-то страшно и тошно. Неправильно. 

Смолов со вздохом накрывает чужое тело собственным тонким одеялом и выходит за дверь. Детям плавать запретил, а самому никто не запрещал попробовать утопиться. Взрослый самостоятельный человек, в конце концов. 

Закат он встречает у реки, начисто забив на то, что пацанов надо еще уложить, сами они не угомонятся и после отбоя. 

На душе удивительно погано. Хочется отмотать время на пару недель назад и отказаться от работы. 

Или хотя бы на неделю. Федор никак не может вспомнить, где был тот самый «первый раз», когда он не одернул пацана и позволил думать, что все вот это — можно. 

Он идет обратно с ожиданием худшего, но находит только удивительную тишину в коридорах и свое возвращенное одеяло. Сашка спит. За порядок, видимо, надо благодарить Игоря. Хорошо, если его, а то мог явиться со своей половины здания Палыч. 

* 

Проблема никуда не исчезает с приходом утра, но в голове немного проясняется. 

Кокорин берет его уже тяжелой артиллерией, выйдя из душа в полотенце, низко болтающемся на бедрах. Лезет под руки, толкая горячим голым плечом, делая вид, что заскучал и хочет посмотреть игровую схему на завтрашний матч. 

Поражаясь его и собственной наглости, Смолов жестко кладет руку на чужой мокрый загривок и почти тычет Сашку носом в конспекты, а потом требует:

— Сядь, будем разбираться, — несколько капель воды срывается на бумагу. 

Не имеет значения. 

Кокорин сидит рядом с ним на шатком табурете, в одном полотенце, еще минут сорок. Стучит зубами, теребит мокрую ткань, капает водой с потемневшей челки. Смолов безжалостно и в самых мелких деталях рассказывает расстановку на игру. Все необходимые и возможные замены. Как они должны повлиять на действия каждого игрока.

У пацана должна образоваться в голове форменная каша, да и не нужно столько знать игроку, на то всегда есть тренер, который может руководить командой во время игры. 

Но Федору хочется то ли наказать, то ли дожать уже свою линию исключительно деловых отношений. 

После тренировки Сашка исчезает — болтается где-то со своими близняшками. А вечером сидит притихший и непривычно одетый, не покушаясь больше ни на какую близость. 

Запинать ногами чужой порыв оказывается так легко, что Федор чувствует иррациональное, неуместное и болезненное сожаление. 

* 

Местная команда оказывается откровенно слабовата. Может быть, вымотана поездкой в автобусе — им приходится хоть и недалеко, но добираться к месту игры по жаре, а мальчишки Смолова уже здесь и в боевой готовности. 

Но скорее силы просто не равны. Андрей явно выигрывает ростом по сравнению с вратарем противника, которого легко затирают локтями, не давая бороться за мяч. Сашка — делает всех за счет скорости, хотя и теряет пару раз мяч совершенно нелепо, лишний раз приводя Федора в раздражение. 

Поскольку ребят всего одиннадцать, двух вратарей приходится пристроить на места защитников. Игорь справляется хорошо, а в конце второго тайма успевает сбегать до чужих ворот и совершенно внезапно для всех забить гол. Кажется, и сам не очень верит в произошедшее. 

В перерыве не приходится говорить ничего ободряющего — команда и без того на взводе, Игоря тискают и тормошат. 

Первый матч в качестве тренера складывается... ну, неплохо? Не то чтоб это был серьезный матч, конечно. 

Во втором тайме всё наконец устаканивается и команда вспоминает, что забивать должен нападающий. Сашка организует атаку по простенькой схеме, но снова за счет скорости, за счет точной передачи и хорошей сыгранности с полузащитой, наверное, обходит всех противников. Два — ноль. Счет не хоккейный, но греющий душу. 

Стряхнувший с себя радостных сокомандников, Кокорин оборачивается к нему и решительно сдирает футболку, оставшись стоять посреди поля в белой Фединой майке.

Вот же идиот, полтора тайма бегал в ней по жаре. 

Внезапная демонстрация остается абсолютно непонятной для всех, кроме них двоих. Судья выразительно смотрит на Смолова, который явно мало времени уделяет дисциплине среди парней. Остальные просто не придают значения произошедшему. 

Сашка, натолкнувшись на холодный взгляд Федора, спешно гасит улыбку и одевается. Чтобы по той же жаре и второй тайм до победного бегать в двух футболках. 

Федор ничего на это не возражает. Каждый поступок должен иметь последствия, в конце концов.


	3. Chapter 3

То, что Сашка прячется от него после игры, тоже до смешного предсказуемо. Впрочем, прячется зря. Сил у Федора осталось только на то, чтобы молча игнорировать любое чужое присутствие. Уж не на скандалы точно. Тем более, озвучивать проблему вслух, это как будто придать ей вес и реальность. Нахрен нужно, откровенно говоря. 

Когда этот идиот не появляется и после отбоя, приходится отправляться на поиски. 

Прятаться тут особо негде, если только не сбегать за территорию, но есть варианты гораздо проще. 

Расположение комнаты близнецов Смолов знает с первого дня — как чувствовал, что обязательно пригодится. Впрочем, в комнату и не приходится ломиться. Троица находится в коридоре, в крошечной рекреации на старом продавленном диване с торчащим из подлокотника поролоном. 

Его появления не замечают до последнего — странно, ведь не старался незаметно подкрадываться по скрипучему полу. И даже тогда, когда замечают, не спешат оторваться друг от друга. Ничего внятного он все же не успевает увидеть. Сашка сидит между братьями, привычно обнимая обоих за плечи. Тесно прижаты друг к другу голые коленки. 

— Вы двое — спать, ты — со мной, — дрожащим голосом командует Федор.

Кокорин нехотя вытаскивает себя из переплетения конечностей, которые так же нехотя его отпускают. Миранчуки смотрят без особой приязни, скорее даже с подозрением, но не выглядят смущенными или застуканным за какой-то противоестественной херней. Все это сбивает с толку. 

Зато Кокорин не сопротивляется, позволяя грубо тащить себя за руку. 

Федор выталкивает его на улицу и отводит подальше от раскрытых из-за жары окон. 

— Ты какого хуя творишь? — грозным шепотом выговаривает он.

Сашка уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить и, очевидно, ответ будет в духе «а что такого?», но никто и не собирается слушать его оправдания. 

— Вы охуели все трое что ли? Им четырнадцать, тебе подрочить больше не с кем?

Понесло. Слова срываются сами собой, куда только делось стремление всё покрасивее завуалировать и не озвучивать проблемы вслух. Сашка долго молчит, изумленно хлопая ресницами. Настолько долго, что Федор почти начинает верить, что прервал максимум вакханалию по поеданию конфет в неположенное время. Сам чего-то себе напридумывал. 

Но потом лицо Сашки становится абсолютно непроницаемым и он со злостью произносит: 

— А с кем реально хотелось бы, тот ссыкло, хоть и не четырнадцать уже.

Более чем понятно. Буквально все карты раскрыты одним махом. 

Такое бессилие что-то объяснить словами накатывает на него второй раз в жизни. 

Первым была та самая травма, порушившая карьеру на взлете. Тогда тоже хотелось хоть как-то все объяснить. Хотя бы себе. Но слов не находилось, все они оказывались лживыми, невнятными, утерявшими свой смысл. 

Сашка, не пытаясь вывернуться из его болезненной наверняка хватки, делает шаг ближе, поднимается на носочки, упирается в грудь кончиками пальцев... 

Федор успевает отстраниться, но всерьез и по-мужски ударить в ответ почему-то не решается. Сашка изумленно замирает после звучной, но неуверенно-смазанной пощечины. Замирает как будто бы насовсем. Смолов несколько секунд смотрит ему в лицо с нарастающей паникой, а потом отворачивается и торопливо уходит. 

* 

Все-таки невозможность по-скотски нажраться становится благом. Потому что он бы точно не сдержался сейчас и начал пить. 

За неимением — приходится думать головой и решать накопившиеся проблемы. 

Часа полтора спустя, когда прекращают трястись руки, он уже отчетливо понимает, что наворотил какую-то херню. И разбираться с ней нужно, пока она не обросла, как снежный ком, новыми подробностями. 

Видимо, вломиться в комнату близнецов ему сегодня все-таки указывает сама судьба. Впрочем, один из парней точно против: дверь он открывает, чтобы стук не разбудил соседей, но чудесным образом умудряется занять тощими конечностями весь дверной проем, не пуская дальше. 

— Слушай, Антон, — нервно начинает Федор.  
— Лёша, — неприязненно поправляет пацан.  
— Лёша, — запросто соглашается Смолов.  
— Уходите, пожалуйста, он у нас переночует, — не позволяют ему растекаться мыслью.

Прошлепав по коридору босыми ногами, появляется второй пацан с кружкой чая в руках. Видимо, ходил на общую кухню. 

— Нет, не переночует, — возражает Смолов.

Кружка осторожно, словно знамя, переходит из рук в руки. Антон локтем запихивает брата в комнату, дверь за его спиной злобно гремит защелкой. Почему-то, не удовлетворившись этим звуком, Антон прижимается к ней спиной, охраняя, и тоже умудряется, будучи совсем тощим, очень внушительно преграждать путь. 

— Вы нарушаете режим. Если об этом узнают в академии? — от усталости Федор решается на шантаж, хотя искренне хотел решить все миром.

— А вы его ударили. Если об этом узнают в академии? — Антон не копирует его интонации и не пытается издеваться, даже защитно скрещивает на груди тощие предплечья.

Между ним и Федором лет двенадцать разницы, но сейчас, в этом глупом споре, это совершенно не ощущается. Приходится заходить с другой стороны. 

— То, что у вас здесь было... — Федор выразительно машет рукой в сторону рекреации с диванчиком. Антон удивленно выламывает тонкую светло-серую бровь.

— А что было-то? Этот дебил хотел, чтобы вы начали ревн... беспокоиться хотя бы, что он не пришел, — пацан спотыкается на середине фразы, краснеет неровными пятнами, но продолжает упорно смотреть, не отводя взгляда. — А вы... тоже дебил, — внезапно заключает он, отчаянно выдыхая весь набранный в грудь воздух. Видимо, предназначался он для длинной нецензурной тирады, но в последний момент здравый смысл взял верх.

Снова гремит защелка, но Антон осторожно хлопает по лбу высунувшегося было брата, и закрывает дверь. 

— Хоть до утра буду стоять, — обещает он. Без особенной даже неприязни, скорее глядя на Федора как на что-то, непоправимо скомпрометировавшее себя, и уже не достойное упоминания.

В очередной раз за день приходится развернуться и уйти, ничего не добившись. 

* 

До последнего Федор верит, что в автобусе Сашка сядет рядом с ним, и всё само собой устаканится. Но едва зайдя в салон, видит светлую макушку у окна. Рядом уже сидит Илья, вообще-то тихий и ничем особо не запомнившийся, но сейчас вдруг окинувший Смолова таким взглядом, что хочется нахрен выйти обратно из автобуса, и желательно в спешном порядке. Откуда только набралось столько защитников. 

Федор все-таки продолжает идти по салону, пока не останавливается рядом с этой парочкой. Сашка смотрит на него с откровенным ужасом. Боится что ли, что начнет скандалить при всех? 

— Которым ты гол забил, — неловко произносит Федор, протягивая ему исцарапанный мяч. Вообще-то он не уверен, что это тот самый, но выкопал самый избитый из кучи реквизита — наверняка, ведь это и будет тот, которым отыграли матч?

Сашка принимает мячик недоверчиво, но сразу прижимает его к животу, обхватывая двумя руками, словно плюшевого медведя, и отворачивается к окну. 

Илья не выказывает ни грамма готовности пересесть, поэтому Смолов отправляется в конец салона и устраивается там, наконец-то наедине со своей сумкой. Разве не этого хотелось? 

* 

Удивительно, почему в мире ничего не налаживается само собой. 

Глядя на Кокорина, в носках и обуви чинно вываливающегося на поле в толпе сокомандников, Федор понимает, что уже скучает по былому пиздецу. 

Теперь Сашка постоянно прячется от него за чье-нибудь плечо, а на прямые вопросы реагирует в духе «да-нет». О ставших привычными провокационных улыбках даже речи не идет. 

Второй проблемой становится игра на основном стадионе «Локомотива». 

Часть сборной участвует сегодня в традиционной летней показухе, играя в Москве с местной чуть ли не дворовой командой. Что тут скажешь, хороший стадион, почему не играть. И совсем рядом с базой, где Федор тренирует своих пацанов. 

Вот чего тебе стоило устроиться тренером в какое-нибудь «Динамо»? 

До последнего он надеется, что Дзюба не прознает о его временной работе. 

А на матче Дзюба точно будет. 

Федору это неинтересно. Пожалуй «неинтересно» даже слабовато сказано.

— Насрать, — медитативно повторяет он про себя. При этом гоняет своих пацанов с каким-то особенным остервенением. Хочется играть самому. И не думать, совсем ни о чем не думать.

Даже вымотанные до полусмерти, мальчишки уходят к душевым, обсуждая сборную. Больше всего хочется заткнуть уши и не слышать их разговоров. Федор тоже торопливо собирает вещи и намеревается свалить. Куда угодно, где нет этой раздражающей ядовитой травяной зелени. 

Знакомый голос настигает его уже у самой машины. 

— Федька! Чуть не упустил, — Артем торопливо бежит к нему. А ведь почти удалось улизнуть. — Я тут рядом проезжал, думал, проверю, врут-не врут, что ты в тренера подался...

— Привет, — сухо произносит Смолов. Хочет было добавить «не знал, что ты в городе», но успевает подумать и не выставить себя идиотом. Конечно, он знает про все игры сборной. 

— Ты как хоть? Что с ногой? Продолжаешь играть или зрителем у них сидишь? А чего тогда не к нам, у нас игра поинтереснее, чем у пацанят... 

С каким-то обреченно-депрессивным ощущением Федор понимает, что ни на один вопрос сейчас ответить не может. Просто смертельно не хочет этого делать. 

— Хорошо. Всё правда, осваиваю новую профессию, — все-таки выдавливает он. 

В идеале вообще бы щелкнуть пальцами и оказаться дома на диване в компании кофе, обезболивающего и тихого гудения телека. Пауза тянется, улыбка Артема пару раз пытается дрогнуть, но пока держится. 

— Какая ж это новая, — кривится Дзюба, — тот же футбол, только со скамейки. 

Казалось бы, куда хуже. И тут из-за угла выворачивает Кокорин. С еще влажными после душа волосами, в джинсах и абсолютно не форменной белой футболке. Куда-то собрался сходить, мелкий предприимчивый засранец, пока не заперли в общежитии. Явно не на экскурсию в музей.

При виде Федора мальчишка на секунду теряется, но замечает рядом Дзюбу. Дальше все происходит довольно стандартно. Голубые глазищи удивленно хлопают, потом на щеках появляются ямочки от улыбки. Уже ничуть не опасаясь кары за футболку и планируемый побег, Сашка подходит к ним. 

— О, смотри, еще один за автографом, сегодня так весь день, — довольно комментирует Дзюба. — Пацан, тебе расписаться? 

Сашка отчаянно кивает головой. 

— Вот, Федь, видишь оно как, быть тренером — почетно, конечно, но автографы берут у игроков. 

Каким бы хреновым педагогом Смолов ни был, но Сашку успел изучить от и до. Поэтому, пока Артем надувается от гордости, уже внутренне констатирует подступающий пиздец. 

Мягкая улыбка на лице Кокорина не гаснет, но общее выражение смазывается благодаря слегка нахмуренными бровями. Что-то он укладывает в своей сумасшедшей голове, а оно никак не укладывается. Доверчиво хлопают белесые ресницы. 

Смолову хочется выразительно закатить глаза, потому что в сотый раз наблюдать, как Саня изображает незамутненного ангелочка — уже не впечатляет. Зато Артема явно крепко проняло. Но стоит ли так стараться, если автограф все равно уже пообещали?

К огромному изумлению обоих Сашка вдруг отодвигает Дзюбу в сторону плечом, решительно придвигаясь к Смолову. 

— Распишитесь на футболке, и можно еще сэлфи, пожалуйста, а то мне парни не поверят, нет серьезно, не поверят, вам же не сложно? — тараторит он, вцепившись в плечо Федора. Наивные голубые глазищи смотрят с ненаигранным восхищением, аж мурашки по спине бегут. 

У Артема медленно отвисает челюсть. 

Но сказать он ничего не успевает, потому что мальчишка оборачивается к нему и пренебрежительно уточняет:

— А вы тоже за локо играли? Я вас не помню... 

На мгновение становится немного страшно за идиота, слишком уж хрупким он выглядит на фоне Артема. Вообще-то высокий даже по футбольным меркам и вполне гармонично сложенный для своего возраста пацан, но куда ему против Дзюбы. 

Впрочем, кажется Федор просто слишком отвык от Артема и успел себя излишне накрутить. 

Дзюба смущенно и растерянно хмыкает, с десяток секунд мнется на месте, пока Кокорин неторопливо щелкает свои сэлфи, а потом не выдерживает:

— Ну, я поеду, Федь, мы с парнями еще два дня в городе, позвони, сходим куда-нибудь. 

Федор заторможенно кивает, не собираясь признаваться, что все номера давным-давно безвозвратно стер. 

Дзюба еще что-то ворчит себе под нос, садясь за руль, но хлопает дверцей и благополучно уезжает. Сашка делает последнее фото.

— А на футболке так и не расписались, — обиженно отмечает он.

— Мне нечем, — от растерянности Смолов даже не злится. Ситуация вроде смешная, но смеяться не хочется. Он оборачивается к Сане и чуть не сталкивается с ним нос к носу. Слишком близко. 

— Зачем ты его так? — нелепо уточняет он.

— А он вас так зачем? — так же невнятно отвечает Сашка. Нежного ангелочка как не было, теперь на Федора смотрит вполне приземленный проблемный подросток, на любую претензию готовый ответить наглым «ачотакова». 

— Он не со зла, дурной просто, всегда такой был... Мог бы автограф взять, — пожимает плечами Федор. 

Очевидно, что этого пацан и хотел, кто же не хочет взять автограф у Дзюбы — звезда как никак. 

— Года через три он у меня возьмет, — наконец, досадливо покусав губу, утешает то ли себя, то ли Смолова мальчишка. 

Вот это уже действительно забавно, и Федор легко, необидно смеется, расцепляя мертвую хватку собственных пальцев на чужом предплечье. 

— Тебя подвезти? — вместо извинения спрашивает он.

Сашка согласно кивает и раньше него оказывается в машине. 

— А ты куда, собственно, собрался-то? — мозги наконец начинают хоть немного работать и подкидывают хоть одну здравую мысль.

— К вам? — полувопросительно улыбается пацан, потягивается в кресле и сползает в нем ниже, словно кот, которому даже хребет ничуть не мешает складываться в уютный клубок или растекаться по сиденью.

Шутка, мягко говоря, на грани фола, и Федору нужно время, чтобы тщательно взвесить: пропустить ли это мимо ушей, раз уж они наконец пошли на мировую и перестали шугаться друг от друга. 

— Ты страх или совесть сегодня потерял? — как можно спокойнее уточняет он. 

— Тогда в общежитие, — на тяжелый обиженный вздох Федор не покупается. До общежития метров от силы восемьсот, а то и меньше, предлагать доехать было и в самом деле пределом кретинизма.

— Вы ему позвоните? — уже без улыбки уточняет Сашка.

— Не позвоню... Твое какое дело вообще? — срывается Федор. Пиздец какой нервный день, чем тут еще оправдаться.

— Ревную, может? — с легким сомнением в голосе предполагает Сашка. Федор бьет по тормозам, благо и ползли-то на минимальной скорости.

— Ты у меня совсем охерел, Кокорин? — орет он, вслед за Сашкой выскакивая из машины. — Здрасьте, — это уже старушке-вахтерше, вылетевшей из здания на шум.

— Правильно-правильно, только так с ними, — неожиданно одобряет бабка, и Федор торопится сесть обратно в машину, чтобы свалить из этого дурдома.


End file.
